Kuin Kaksi Puuta
by mintygreeny
Summary: Shadow Kissin jälkeen. Dimitri selvisi strigoi hyökkäyksestä ja kaikki elävät normaalia elämäänsä. Kaikki on niinkuin pitäisikin ja mitä Dimitri salailee mitä hän ei kerro Roselle?
1. Kaksi Puuta

En tiiä lukeeko kukaan suomeksi näitä ficcejä, mutta aattelin nyt ensimmäisenä kirjoittaa suomeksi, jos joku nyt lukee sillä kielellä.

Tää eka kappale on ihan vaan tän koko tarinan teema periaatteessa.

Ja biisi on Juha Tapion 'Kaksi Puuta'

* * *

_Minä rakastan näitä_

_iltojani kanssans sun_

_kun hetken päässä aamu odottaa_

_ja me nauramme ja_

_silmiämme pyyhimme ja_

_helppo huominen on unohtaa_

_oomme taas kuin kaksi lasta_

_ne jotka aikoinaan_

_puolivahingossa lähti_

_samaa tietä kulkemaan_

_ja sä viet mut ikkunan luo_

_ja sä sanot: "me kai ollaan niin kuin nuo"_

_kaksi vanhaa puuta sateen pieksämää_

_katsoo kevääseen, seisoo erillään_

_ja kestää joka tuulen ja sään_

_kaksi vanhaa puuta, vaikket sitä nää_

_katsoo kevääseen, seisoo erillään_

_ja jossain alla maan_

_ne kaiken aikaa yhteen punoneet on juuriaan_

_kaksi ylvästä ja nuorta_

_varmoina on voimistaan_

_taivaan kantta kohti kasvaneet_

_ehkä vuodet ovat kuorta_

_ja talvet viimoillaan_

_hiukan ohuemmaks raapineet_

_Find More lyrics at .com_

_kuinka onkaan kaksi lasta_

_matkan myötä muuttuneet_

_se ihme on kai vasta_

_oomme tänne selvinneet_

_ja sä viet mut ikkunan luo_

_ja sä sanot: "mehän ollaan niin kuin nuo"_

_kaksi vanhaa puuta sateen pieksämää_

_katsoo kevääseen, seisoo erillään_

_ja kestää joka tuulen ja sään_

_kaksi vanhaa puuta, vaikket sitä nää_

_katsoo kevääseen, seisoo erillään_

_ja jossain alla maan_

_ne kaiken aikaa yhteen punoneet on juuriaan_

_kaksi vanhaa puuta sateen pieksämää_

_katsoo kevääseen, seisoo erillään_

_ja kestää joka tuulen ja sään_

_kaksi vanhaa puuta, vaikket sitä nää_

_katsoo kevääseen, seisoo erillään_

_ja jossain alla maan_

_ne kaiken aikaa yhteen punoneet on juuriaan_


	2. Salaisuus

Tässä on oikea eka kappale. Ei oo kauheen pitkä. Seuraavan pitäis olla pitempi...luultavasti.

Mutta niin.

Enjoy, :)

* * *

Oli taas toinen normaali päivä pyhä Vladimirin Akatemiassa. Heräsin juuri herätyskelloni äänen, mikä oli aika ärsyttävää. Ehdin rikkoa jo kolme kelloa tällä viikolla ja nyt ei ole kun vasta keskiviikko. Nousin haluttomana lämpimästä sängystäni ylös, venyttelin käsiäni ja haukottelin kovaan ääneen. En saanut paljoa unta viime yönä. Adrian päätti tunkeutua uniini taas vaihteeksi. Nousin ylös sängystä ja menin suihkuun. Olin siellä vähän aikaa ja sitten tulin ulos lämpimästä suihkusta kylmään huoneeseeni. Minulla oli ensin aamutreenit Dimitrin kanssa. Sen jälkeen aamupala ja vahtimaan Christiania. Pari viikkoa hyökkäyksen jälkeen Dimitri päätti aloittaa treenini jälleen. Olin iloinen asiasta. Se vain tarkoittaa että pääsen viettämään enemmän aikaa hänen kanssaan.

Laitoin verkkarit päälle ja mustan topin. Otin laukkuni maasta ja lähdin kävelemään salia päin.

Muistan vielä viime kuukautiset tapahtumat täydellisesti. Muistan mitä tapahtui siellä luolassa kuin eilisen. Melkein menetin Dimitrin siellä. Se blondi strigoi oli juuri purrut Dimitriä. En voinut antaa sen tapahtua. En voinut antaa hänen kuolla. Tarvitsin häntä jatkaakseni eteenpäin. En tiedä mitä olisin tehnyt jos hän olisi kuollut silloin. Olisin luultavasti omassa huoneessani ja itkisin silmäni tyhjiksi. Sen takia menin hakemaan hänet. Juoksin takaisin luolaan ja tapoin blondin strigoin. Nostin Dimitrin maasta ja kannoin hänet ulos. Äitini oli vielä odottamassa minua ja hän oli todella raivoissaan, mutta pysyi hiljaa ja auttoi minua kantamaan Dimitrin takaisin koululle.

Työnsin muiston mieleni taakse ja tulin takaisin nykyhetkeen. Saavuin salille yllättävästi muutaman minuutin ajoissa. Minulle oli normaalia olla myöhässä. Dimitri istui salin keskellä lukemassa taas yhtä hänen villin lännen kirjaa. En ymmärrä mikä siinä niin kiehtoo häntä. Aihe on tullut puheeksi montakin kertaa enkä aijo pistää sitä uudestaan puheeksi.

Heitin laukkuni välittämättä mitä sisällä oli seinän vieren ja kävelin Dimitrin luokse. Hän kuuli tuloni ja laittoi kirjansa pois. Hän hymyili kun nosti katseensa minuun. Hymyileminen oli harvinaista Dimitrille. Hän ei yleensä hymyillyt eikä nauranut millekkään. Hänellä oli yleensä ilmeetön naamio kasvoillaan mistä ei tullut mitään tunteita ilmi. Kaikilla suojelijoilla oli oikeastaan sama ilme. Mutta kukaan ei osannut peittää tunteitaan yhtä hyvin kuin Dimitri. Dimitrillä oli melkein aina sama ilme ja hän yleensä peitti tunteensa. Hän ei niitä näyttänyt kelle vain. Minulle tosin hän ei pelännyt näyttää miltä hänestä tuntui. Hän on ajan kuluessa alkanut avautumaan minulle enemmän ja enemmän.

"Hyvää huomenta, Rose," Dimitri tervehti minua. Hän oli harvinaisen hyvällä tuulella tänään ja aijoin ottaa kaikki irti siitä. Hänen käyttäytymisensä sai minut hyvälle tuulelle myös. hymyilin hänelle takaisin ja istahdin hänen viereensä lattialle.

"Hyvää huomenta sinullekkin, Dimitri," sanoin, "Mikä on saanut sinut näin hyvälle tuulelle?" kysyin häneltä uteliaana.

Dimitri nosti minut syliinsä ja kietoi kätensä vyötäröni ympärille. Hänen toimintansa yllätti minut täysin. En odottanut hänen tekevän mitään tälläistä julkisesti.

"Ei mikään. Eilen illalla puhuin vain Albertan kanssa, ei muuta." Dimitri sanoi ja huomasin yhtäkkisen loiston hänen silmissään. Ne välkkyivät kirkkaasti ja hän näytti todella onnelliselta. Käytös alkoi mennä kummallisemmaksi hetki hetkeltä. Sitten olin epäluuloinen.

"Puhuitte mistä?" kysyin epäilevänä. Keskustelu täytyi olla tärkeä.

Dimitrin pehmeä hymy muuttui yllättäen ilkikuriseksi ja hän virnuili minulle kuin hän tietäisi jotain mitä minä en tiennyt. "Kerron sinulle myöhemmin." Hän vain sanoi. Ei muuta.

Tein yrityksen nostaa kulmakarvani ja katsoin häntä epäluuloisena. Päätin antaa asian olla toistaiseksi. Hän sanoi kertovansa minulle myöhemmin ja luotin siihen että hän oikeasti tekisi niin.

Dimitri hymyili minulle taas pehmeästi ja rakastettavasti. Hänen huulensa lähestyivät minua hitaasti. Hymyilin ja nojasin alemmas ja työnsin huuleni hänen huuliaan vasten haluavasti. Suudelma oli täynnä himoa ja halukkuutta ja tiesin että hän halusi samaa kuin minä. Nojasin alaspäin, että voisin kuiskata Dimitrin korvaan.

"Mentäisiinkö vaikka takaisin minun huoneeseeni?" kysyin ja tunsin kylmät väreet jotka tulivat Dimtiri vartalosta. Hymyilin hänen poskeaan vasten. Pidin siitä, että sain tän tapaisia reaktioita hänestä. Hän myhäili ja suuteli minua uudestaan, mutta hellästi. Suudelma oli täynnä tunnetta ja tunsin hänen rakkautensa sen kautta. Hän irrotti ottensa minusta ja nousi ylös nostamalla minut mukanaan. Hänen kätensä olivat kuitenkin vielä vyötäröni ympärillä.

"No, halusitko tehdä muuta vai treenattaisimmeko nyt oikeasti?" Dimitri sanoi ja hymyili minulle huvittuneen näköisenä.

Nauroin kevyesti ja nyökkäsin päätäni.


End file.
